Get Mine, Get Yours
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: ZainKristen. It's a casual thing. It wasn't supposed to mean anything, no strings attached, no feelings involved. So why was it more than just a physical thing? Please review! xxx


**Get Mine, Get Yours**

**Summary:** ZainKristen. It's a casual thing. It wasn't supposed to mean anything, no strings attached, no feelings involved. So why was it more than just a physical thing?  
Song is 'Get Mine, Get Yours' by Christina Aguilera.  
I'm not sure if I like or not. Part of me is still undecided on this whole ZK thing but please, please review:D Vikki xXx.

* * *

_Baby you pretend that things aren't what they seem_

_All this tension on tiltin' exactly what we should be_

_Now I don't mind us being some kinda casual thing_

_Listen, all I want to for now is have you come and take all of me._

Zain thought about her when he woke up in the morning, while the kettle boiled as he made his first cup of coffee of the day. His thoughts strayed to her as he showered, when he dressed in his suit and when he brushed his teeth. Zain thought about her as he drove to work, songs on the radio only reminded him of her even more. He was thinking about her as he climbed the stairs to CID, when he passed the Superintendent in the corridor and while he logged onto the computer. He was still thinking about her when he made his second coffee of the day and his thoughts continued to stray to her while he began working on the paperwork that made his desk look like the scene of some violent crime or aggravated burgularly. Zain was still thinking of her when the DCI called him and DS Phil Hunter to his office to discuss the progress of the case.

_Can you, put your hands on my waistline_

_Want your skin up against mine_

_Move my hips to the baseline_

_Let me get mine, you get yours_

_Hang a please don't disturb sign_

_Put my back into a slow grind_

_Sending chills up and down my spine_

_Let me get mine, you get yours._

Zain still hadn't stopped thinking of her even when DCI Meadows told him to go to Bar Morocco to pump Kristen Shaw for more information. No one knew about Zain's 'encounters' with Kristen Shaw except for Phil Hunter. It had been his idea and combined the best and worst advice Zain had ever received into one package. But now Phil had changed, he had Sam Nixon to blame or thank for that, he would no longer be willing to justify Zain's reasons for having a sexual relationship with Kristen Shaw. Zain wasn't sure that even he could justify his own reasons for sleeping with Kristen, not in a professional respect anyway. He knew that DCI Meadows and DI Manson would never agree with his motives and they would regard his relationship with Kristen as being totally unprofessional as well as damaging the legitimacy of their investigation. However, Zain had it on good authority that they weren't as innocent as they seemed either. He wondered if they had felt the same about Rachel Heath and Andrea Dunbar as was feeling about Kristen Shaw.

_If you see me with another man, understand that you can't question me_

_These feelings that you caught, ain't my fault, can't help your jealousy_

_If you can handle that what we have has got to be commitment free_

_Then we can keep this undercover lovin' comin' hidden underneath the sheets._

When Zain arrived at Bar Morocco anticipating his meeting with Kristen rather more than he probably should, he found her leaning casually but seductively over the bar and talking with Paul Haskew. Zain felt his heart sink and cursed himself for having high expectations about today. He watched unnoticed as Kristen flirted openly with Paul. He wasn't supposed to mind that Kristen had eyes for other men, it was all supposed to be part of what they were all about. It still hurt him though and he knew that this was dangerous. Everything ran smoothly until you started to care and then you couldn't stop caring. Zain was falling into that trap right now.

Kristen looked up and aimed her smile at Zain rather than Paul. He felt the blood running through his veins beginning to heat to a slow simmer. More than anything he wished that Paul wasn't here. He hated having to share Kristen, especially with a man like Haskew.

"Will you excuse us?" She asked Paul sweetly, he rolled his eyes and left Zain and Kristen alone together.

_Can you, put your hands on my waistline_

_Want your skin up against mine_

_Move my hips to the baseline_

_Let me get mine, you get yours_

_Hang a please don't disturb sign_

_Put my back into a slow grind_

_Sending chills up and down my spine_

_Let me get mine, you get yours._

"What's going on with you and Paul?" Zain asked later on, aware that he was killing the mood between them but he still needed to.

Kristen rolled over to face him so that she was looking him in the eye.

"Nothing is going on. We were lovers once but that was a long time ago. Why would you care anyway?" She asked, laughing lightly. Zain wished he could treat the situation less seriously but he was falling further and further.

Zain shrugged as best as he could and tried to let go and relax. Most men would relish the opportunity to have a no strings attached involvement with a beautiful woman like Kristen Shaw and Zain knew that he should just take it all at face value. Kristen placed her hands on his bare chest and kissed his lips. Zain's thoughts, doubts and concerns were forgotten for the time being.

_So come on and freak my body, we can get nasty, naughty_

_All night a private party, gotta hit that spot just right_

_Work me like a nine to five_

_It's ain't about the kissing and hugging 'cause this is a physical lovin'_

_Straight sweating, our bodies rubbin'_

_Gotta hit that spot just right, work me like a nine to five_

Zain lay back and let his breathing return to normal, he turned on his side and tried to take Kristen into his arms but she resisted. He thought that was strange and definitely not something he was used to. Not that he'd ever been with a woman quite like Kristen Shaw before and probably never would again.

"What?" Zain asked, a little hurt at her rejection.

"I've got to get back to work." Kristen said, pulling the sheet around her body and changing into her work clothes.

Zain let out his breath in a deep sigh, he was in way beyond his depths.

Kristen turned back to him before she left though, she pressed the briefest of kisses to his cheek. Zain placed his hand up to where she had kissed him and left it there for a moment. Maybe this meant something? Maybe it didn't.

_We have a physical thing_

_We make love but don't fall in love_

_(let me get mine, you get yours)_

_We spend time_

_Just enough, so you can gets yours and I can get mine_

_No strings attached_

_I want your body, not your heart._

Kristen Shaw went back to Bar Morocco but she couldn't focus on her work, let alone the accounts. She thought about Zain as she poured herself a glass of red wine from behind the bar, she thought about him as placed her head in her hands and she thought about him as she opened the accounts book. She thought about him as she sipped the dark red liquid, her mind strayed to him as Paul Haskew walked back into the bar, she even thought about him while Paul was talking to her. Kristen felt guilty for continuously leaving Zain high and dry. Usually their sexual encounters were enough for them both and they were happy with having no strings and no commitments. Neither of them wanted to fall in love but it didn't mean that they weren't going to.

_Can you, put your hands on my waistline_

_Want your skin up against mine_

_Move my hips to the baseline_

_Let me get mine, you get yours_

_Hang a please don't disturb sign_

_Put my back into a slow grind_

_Sending chills up and down my spine_

_Let me get mine, you get yours._

Kristen tried not to make it seem obvious that she was waiting for Zain to arrive at Bar Morocco later that night. She didn't want him to know what she was beginning to feel for him; not yet; not until she was sure that he felt somewhere near the same way. Somehow their relationship was no longer just about the sex, it had become about something much more serious in a very short space of time. It scared Kristen. It was scaring Zain too. They both had so much to lose and so much to gamble.

Zain walked into Bar Morocco in a fresh shirt and a pair of casual black trousers. He smiled when he saw Kristen, her blonde hair flowing around her. Zain was breathless already just from her beauty. He knew he was risking so much in feeling this way but at the end of the day he thought it might just be worth it.

Kristen made her way over to him through the crowd that was beginning to form. He smiled more widely as she came closer and Kristen found herself returning the smile. She was aware that Paul Haskew was mingling in the crowd somewhere but she didn't care. Kristen kissed Zain openly and passionately in public and she didn't care who saw, neither did her.

"I thought we were going to keep this quiet." Zain said, noticing the stares they were attracting from the customers.

Kristen kissed him again. "Maybe I don't want to anymore." She grinned at him.

Zain grinned back, placing his arms around her waist and holding her close to him. He was pleased when she didn't pull away, instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his shoulder. Right now, DCI Meadows or Superintendent Heaton could walk in and he wouldn't care at all.

_Come here_

_Don't be shy_

_I won't bite_

_Let me get mine, you get yours._


End file.
